Silly Hair Color Generalizations
by ChocoboLovesRacing
Summary: One-shot. Raven considers at-home hair color kits. Pretty slight Rob/Rae


Her discovery that morning was the reason she was in this section of the store to begin with. The mirror, rarely visited, today cast back a reflection of a girl whose hair was becoming rather dark. She peeked even closer; new onyx-colored hairs had snuck their way to her hairline. Hm.

Raven wasn't entirely sure she wanted a black-haired self to be her fate. Black hair, perhaps, did not appeal to everyone.

She allowed her thumb to raise up and gently graze the little loop of hair color sample. She glanced over guiltily to Starfire's mane.

Red, red, red.

Starfire felt her look and waved back with cheerful vigor, even though she was right down the aisle, and they had arrived to the grocery store together.

Raven looked back down sullenly. What was so great about red hair, anyway? Starfire's hair was lovely, yes, and Batgirl's... Raven squeezed her eyes shut irritably. Never mind, stupid hair color. Her hair was perfectly fine, her hair was just-

"What are you looking at, Raven?" Starfire inquired from just behind Raven's shoulder. "Ooh! Are you planning on changing the color of your hair?"

"Rae's dying her hair?!" Beast Boy's yelp was heard as the three other Titans came around the corner. Their cart was stacked so high, one could barely see even Cyborg pushing it, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Yes!" Starfire squealed before Raven could answer, "And it shall be a fiery red!" -Starfire clenched her fists as though prepping for a battle- "Most suitable for Raven!"

Cyborg shushed her gently. "Ex-nay on the field names!"

"Rachel!" Starfire corrected quickly in a hushed voice.

"Why are you coloring your hair? It's fine the way it is." Robin offered, an eyebrow raised above his sunglasses.

"Yeah, Rae, and if we're deciding what's suitable," Beast Boy plucked a box from the shelf, "Here!"

He thrust out a box of mousy brown hair color.

He grinned toothily. "Old. Librarian." Cyborg guffawed behind him, and Raven felt a vein in her neck begin to twitch sporatically.

Cyborg pushed the cart to the other side of the aisle, and looked at the many boxes of smiling, shiny-haired women, with a mock seriousness. He put his hand to his chin and pursed his lips. Raven pressed her index fingers to her temples and groaned.

"Hm, Rae..." Cyborg said squinting. He stood up, shaking his head. "You know what would be cute?"

They all waited for her answer.

She sighed. "What would be _cute_, Victor?"

He gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry about hair _color_, Dark Girl! Shave that hair off!" Beast Boy roared with laughter. She considered it, and shook her head.

"Uhh. . ." She pulled the hood of her sweatjacket more to be sure to cover up her head, and very small smile.

"No, no, no!" Beast Boy waved his hands around madly. "Green! You hair should be green as grass, dude!" Beast Boy's own hair, thanks to his and Cyborg's holographic rings, was now a dusty brown.

"I still say that red would be most befitting." Starfire said, lower lip jutting out.

"How cool would green be, though?!"

"Green is a stupid hair color! This isn't 1986!"

"What is significant about green hair in 1986?"

"Everyone!" Raven hissed, snatching the hair color box from Beast Boy and setting it back on the shelf with its cheesy-smiled companions. "I was just browsing. We. Can. Leave. Now."

Beast Boy shrugged, and leapt away, leading them to checkout.

Raven sighed.

"What caught your eye over here?" Robin had lingered.

"I can't have purple hair forever." Raven half-lied easily. "Someday, I might have a normal life, away from the Titans."

Raven sensed Robin's uncertainty if what he didn't like was her answer, or the suspicion that she wasn't telling the truth.

Her hood was being pulled back to reveal more of the mane in question, and she felt a strand of being lifted gently away from her face. She stayed very still.

"You could go with black, in this normal life." he joked quietly, letting the strand go. He looked back at the boxes as she was.

"My mother's hair was black." she remembered, turning her softened gaze to him.

Robin smiled. "My mother's was, too."


End file.
